chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave/Waves
Waves are segments in which the level is divided. Each level is divided by 10 waves. In every wave there is a boss which is (usually) on the last one. After the last wave of a level is beaten, it will show the words: "System Clear, Prepare for Warp!". Below you can see every wave from Chicken Invaders 2 and how each behave. Pluto Wave 1: First Contact A red chicken will fly around the level dropping eggs. Wave 2: Classic Invasion 40 red chickens will come and form a 8 by 5 rectangle. Wave 3: One More Time Same as wave 2. Wave 4: Meteor Shower Various meteors will fall diagonally. The player can choose either to avoid or destroy them. Wave 5: Paratroopers Chickens holding umbrellas will slowly fall. If shot, they will loose their umbrellas and fly freely through the screen. Wave 6: Death from Above Same as wave 5, only this time, the chickens are less organized. Wave 7: Third Time Lucky Same as waves 5 and 6, only this time, they will be in a diagonally position. Wave 8: Asteroids! A big asteroid will appear and stay on screen till the player shoots and breaks it. If broken, it will split into 3 smaller chunks. After these chunks are destroyed, the wave ends. Wave 9: Bonus A flying saucer will travel along the screen, shooting a purple version of the Neutron Gun. If destroyed, the saucer will release either a weapon changing present or a weapon upgrade. Wave 10: Show 'em Who's Boss! A larger version of normal chickens (a.k.a. a boss), will appear and try to kill the player by shooting a purple version of the Neutron Gun. This is the first boss battle in the game. Neptune Wave 11: Initial Approach Same as wave 1, only this time, there are two (red and orange) chickens. Wave 12: Classic Invasion Same as wave 2 and 3, only this time, some chickens are orange. Wave 13: One More Time Same as wave 12. Wave 14: Meteor Shower Meteors will fall vertically. The asteroids are also much faster than the ones in wave 4. Wave 15: One on One Pink chickens will appear in different positions and drop eggs. Wave 16: Reinforcements Same as wave 15, only this time, they will be in groups of three. Wave 17: Help! Same as wave 16, only time time, they will be in groups of five. Wave 18: Asteroids! Asteroids will appear from multiple directions. Wave 19: Bonus Same as wave 9. Wave 20: Fight! A boss chicken with an egg stained shirt will appear and drop eggs (faster than normal chickens) at the player. Uranus Wave 21: Initial Approach Same as waves 1 and 11, only this time, there are three (red, orange and yellow) chickens. Wave 22: Classic Invasion Same as waves 2 and 12, only this time, some chickens are yellow. Wave 23: One More Time Same as wave 23. Wave 24: Meteor Shower Meteors will come from two directions. Wave 25: Scramble! Eggs will appear and fall down . The player can choose to either to avoid or shoot them. If the egg is destroyed, a chicken will be released. Wave 26: Be Quick or Be Dead Various pink chickens will try to reach the player. Wave 27: Sunny Side-Up Same as wave 25. Wave 28: Asteroids! Same as wave 18. Wave 29: Bonus Same as waves 19 and 9. Wave 30: Show 'em Who's Boss! Same as wave 10, only this time, there are two of them. Saturn Wave 31: Initial Approach Same as waves 1, 11 and 21, only this time, there are four (red, orange, yellow and green) chickens. Wave 32: Classic Invasion Same as waves 2, 12 and 22, only this time, some chickens are green. Wave 33: One More TIme Same as wave 32. Wave 34: Wave 35: Wave 36: Wave 37: Wave 38: Wave 39: Wave 40: Jupiter Wave 1: Wave 2: Wave 3: